Human Instinct
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: It was probably just human instinct to her, but to him, it was everything.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except new college textbooks that quite sadly need to be broken in.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione Granger was furious. Every last person in the fucking house had managed to piss her off. Well, nearly everyone. And what was worse, it was freezing. Nighttime at Grimmauld Place in December was NOT a pleasant occasion. You could see your breath with every exhale, and even the strongest warming charms cast by the great Dumbledore himself evaporated in seconds. Hermione was cold and there was nothing she could do about it. Normally, she'd jump into bed with Ginny or Tonks or Harry or the twins or at least _someone_ in order to keep warm. But unfortunately for her, she was angry beyond belief with all of her regular human heaters. She only had one choice if she wanted to get some sleep.

Rolling out of bed, she pulled on an extra sweatshirt and two more pairs of fuzzy socks. Passing by Ginny's bed on the way to the door, she noticed the redhead missing. Probably nice and warm in a shared bed with her brothers. Hermione practically ran through the halls and up another flight of stairs. Stopping in front of the last door on the left, she hesitated only a moment before turing the knob and scurrying inside.

Stepping quietly over to the empty side of the bed, she pulled back the covers and made to crawl in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione stopped what she was doing with a huff.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's practically snowing in the library."

"And?" Always the snarky voice.

"_And_ I refuse to die in my sleep from hypothermia. You're a warm body, and I need heat." Hermione was now openly shivering from being exposed to the air, despite her having several warm layers of clothing on.

"Aside from that, you chose me why?" Couldn't he just shut up and let her in?

"You're the only one I trust myself not to kill right now." He laughed, only slightly.

"Ah. Yes, well, I suppose that makes sense. Right then, clothes off and get it." She glared at him. "What? It's common knowledge that body heat travels faster when clothes aren't in the way. I would have thought the know-it-all would've known that." He was such a cheeky little bastard. And she was cold.

"Fine."

Hermione stripped down to her bra and panties, goosebumps developing goosebumps she was so cold. He pulled back the heavy blankets more and she practically jumped in the bed, curling her body into him within seconds. He could feel her shivering, and, taking pity, wrapped his arms around her. It took around five minutes for her to stop shaking before he was finally able to loosen his hold. She repositioned herself, laying her head upon his shoulder, making sure that her hair wasn't annoying him.

"Thank you." She snuggled down closer, breathing him in and feeling her anger from before melting away.

"You're welcome." He ran his hand soothingly along her back. "Try and get some sleep." He was able to hear a slight mumble in response before she went out like a light.

Okay, so maybe it hadn't had been one of his best ideas to get her mad at the whole house. It wasn't guaranteed that she would seek him out looking for warmth. But it had worked. He had needed to hold her in his arms just once, even if it was under false pretenses. She was lying in his bed, her body curled around his and sleeping soundly. It was probably just human instinct to her, but to him, it was everything.

SSHGSSHG

A/N: Not my best work, but its what my brain wrote. I return to school on Wednesday, and their wifi doesn't always like the little laptop I do my writing on. I'll be sure to update when I can. On the bright side, it'll be guaranteed that I'll have assignments that will need procrastinating, and what better way than by writing. So, seriously, if you have an idea for a fic and would like someone to write it, I'll be happy to give it a shot. Love it, hate it, don't care, let me know.

P.S. Don't worry, I'm working on Dreaming Through The Storm. The last chapter was kind of weak, and I just wanna make sure that it's perfect for you guys. If there's something you want to see happen in that, be sure to let me know.


End file.
